Software products may consist of multiple components/modules. In a software product testing scenario, the software product having multiple components/modules may progress through a testing lifecycle and encounter different challenges at different phases.
The challenges include, for example, finding an efficient, streamlined, and accurate way to test the software product.
Further, once a software testing system, i.e., “testing system” is employed, challenges may arise in analyzing performance of the testing system in a production environment. The production environment may have disparate groups using the testing system. The disparate groups may lack means of identifying testing systems issues. The disparate groups may also lack a consistent method for reporting the issues related to the performance of the testing system.
Moreover, challenges may exist with respect to aggregating the issues related to performance, analyzing the aggregated issues, and based on the issues, modifying the testing system to reduce the issues and optimize the performance of the testing system.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.